Let There Be Pride Resulting In Prejudice
by Trixfan
Summary: This is a piece, more for my own understanding of exactly what occurred at the Meryton Assembly, is from Darcy's POV. I was struck by the few words but significant expression when I re-watched the BBC production at the time his character was initially introduced into the story. There was pride and prejudice aplenty at that gathering, from more than one quarter.


_**Prologue**_

Life had not been easy but then others could boast the same. England in the early 1800's was not an idea world in which to live. While his losses had been many, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy managed to weather the varied storms of his life. He had several factors in his favour, wealth, prestige, influence and pride chiefly among them.

Out living his mother, who passed away eleven years ago and his father six year later, the man found himself responsible not only for his very much younger sister but every tenant and servant inhabiting the estates in London and Pemberley. He was then but two and twenty, much too young for the responsibilities heaped upon his shoulders. He had been brought up to assume the title of master one day. That the day came early did not bother him overly. Young Darcy threw himself into his duties with honour and pride.

Then, this very summer, came the dreadful news. Mr Wickham in association with Mrs Younge, Georgiana's companion, attempted an infamous but so far unknown elopement of his very young sister. Miss Darcy had been taken from school only to fall into the clutches of the most vile and repugnant man in all of England. Still, he'd managed to stop his sister's fall from grace and ensure silence from all parties involved.

So it was, a bare six weeks later, Mr Charles Bingley, his only trusted and true friend begged assistance in the acquisition of a property. To Hertfordshire he went and aided Bingley in renting a property for one year. Mr Bingley senior made his money in trade but wanted a gentleman's education and life for his son. To this end, he bequeathed a large sum to the purchase of an estate.

'Why not just buy the property,' Bingley asked, his large blue eyes beseeching.

'What,' Darcy bit out, 'do you know of managing an estate?'

Looking decidedly uncomfortable under Darcy's glare, Bingley stated, 'I can learn, especially if you are good enough to help me, old chap.'

'You never cease to amaze me, Bingley,' Darcy sighed heavily, understanding he must add this responsibility to his ever growing list. 'I will give you six weeks once you take residence. Any longer and I will not be able to return to Pemberley for Christmas. However you may write to me at any time for my advice.'

What Darcy did not add, he wanted to see how his sister faired under the direction of Lady Fitzwilliam, his aunt and her new companion, Mrs Annesley. Supporting Bingley had been the only event able to remove him from Georgiana's side. She needed him more than ever as she came to realise the cost of innocence's in a cruel world. Darcy knew he could not protect her forever, that she would become as much a target to fortune hunters as he.

It took the first week at Netherfield to go through the books, count the livestock, meet the tenants and advertise for a steward. Several prominent landowners came to pay their respects during this time. Those with unmarried daughter's extoled the virtues of the monthly Meryton assembly and that is how Darcy came to alight Bingley's carriage before The Red Lion.

Perusing the street, it could be a scene from Lampton or Kempton. Mr Darcy would admit to never attending an assembly in his nearest town more than twice since the death of his father. His social disposition did not easily lead itself to introduction to strangers. Thus he avoided the company of those he did not know very well. His serious nature only increased his inability to display his real character.

This village neither pleased nor displeased Darcy. He did however, wonder if all market town's in England resembled each other. When Miss Bingley whispered in his ear, Darcy knew her thoughts on the society. She had not given them a chance and he did not feel disposed to either. Indeed he did not really wish to be in company tonight, it made him feel uneasy. Thoughts of his sister still invaded his mind leaving him little joy with which to appreciate the assembly and Meryton society.

_**Chapter One – Entering the Lion's Den.**_

With such an unfortunate history, it could only be considered providence that the music ceased the moment Bingley's party stepped in the door. Darcy felt uncomfortable with all eyes in the room upon them. He loathed calling attention to himself. Yet it was to be expected and he took it with equanimity, fixing his stoic face firmly. He had been stared at by the very highest in society. Still, he did his best to remain aloof and hide his retiring disposition. Darcy found staying to the edges of the room often allowed him to watch without being drawn into conversations.

Sir William approached and quickly engaged Bingley. His friend seemed inordinately pleased with the entire situation, which only proved Bingley's social disposition. Standing behind the party, Darcy observed the scene before him with a weary expression. It would be more work than any of these people realised for him to make small talk. He could be sociable, liberal minded even amenable with those he considered friends. It drained his energy to be so with those he did not know.

Across the room, Darcy noticed three young women conversing. Although he could not hear their words, he felt the gazes. They were summing him up, taking account of his clothing and declaring him very handsome, all without meeting him. He hated to be a spectacle and tried to shrink back into the wall as much as possible. God forbid one of them actually wanted to speak with him.

'Lizzy! Jane!' Darcy heard an older woman whisper in a tone loud enough for him to hear half way across the room. 'Come here!' she coxed as the girls obeyed her orders immediately.

Frowning, Darcy realised these people were no different than any of London's social élite. They all wanted their daughters introduced to any eligible man. _And I_, Darcy cursed, _am more eligible than most with my ten thousand a year. I bet that is what the mother is telling her daughters. Can she not see I am not disposed to converse easily with strangers?_

Currently one laughed and her eyes sparkled in the low level light, which picked Darcy interest. She at least, seemed amused rather than predatory. A rare treat, Darcy followed Sir William as he led Bingley over to the party. Intrigued, he wished to confirm his thoughts on the mother so he would know whose society he should avoid. So far she seemed no different for other mothers he had met. No wonder he avoided company with this level of expectation.

'Mrs Bennet, Mr Bingley has expressed a wish to become acquainted with you and your daughters,' Sir William stated.

Darcy listened to the benign chatter. So far the woman's comments did not seem out of place. Perhaps they had not been dissecting his wealth and connections. Then he heard it, the comment bordering on inappropriate.

'Do you like to dance yourself?' she asked Bingley.

'There is nothing I love better, Madam,' his friend stepped into the woman's trap. Not something Darcy would willingly do. He'd seen this design to further the suit of daughter's before. 'And if Miss Bennet is not otherwise engaged, may I be so bold as to claim the next two dances.'

The young woman accepted the complement with a smile. 'I am not engaged, sir,' she offered in a very sweet tone.

'Good,' even Darcy heard Bingley's unbridled joy.

Suddenly Darcy found himself the woman's object. He almost rolled his eyes at her obviousness. 'And you, sir?' she demanded. 'Are you fond of dancing, too?'

He could not keep his countenance. A woman, unknown to him, announced herself as if an acquaintance of long standing. Indignation rocked through Darcy at the impropriety. At the same moment Bingley sensed his friend bristling and attempted to defuse the situation.

'Oh, I beg your pardon,' he coloured. 'Mrs Bennet, may I present my friend, Mr Darcy.'

Being brought up with manners and good principles Darcy could do little but acknowledge the lady. A mixture of horror and learnt responses force his behaviour. Then she began talking to him as though an acquaintance of some duration. He did not wish to excite the anticipation of her daughters and would withdraw from the conversation as soon as maybe.

'You are very welcome to Hertfordshire, I am sure, sir,' the woman simpered in much the same way as Bingley's sister. They both had the same goal, gaining his good opinion. 'And I hope you have come here eager to dance, as your friend has.'

'Thank you, Madam,' he stated, ensuring a neutral tone. He did not want to give offence but wanted to be left alone. 'I rarely dance,' Darcy stated hoping it would be an end to the conversation.

'Well, let this be one of the occasions, sir,' that voice would not give over easily nor give up her object, 'for I wager you'll not easily find such lively music, or such pretty partners.'

At this she looked to the daughter standing at her side. The meaning could not be clearer in Darcy's mind. He detested such mothers and made it his habit to stay as far away as possible. Bowing, he walked away before he said something to slight the young woman. She at least did not seem to carry the same manners as her mother.

Returning to Miss Bingley's side, more out of familiarity than anything else, Darcy watched Bingley follow him. Expecting words from his friend for the obvious offence, Darcy wasn't disappointed. However the woman only proved his point as she near screeched her anger.

'Well!' she did not take the trouble of lowering her voice, 'did you ever meet such a proud, disagreeable man?'

_Just because I upset your plans to capture me for your daughter, Madam,_ Darcy's mind spat, _do not take you anger out on me. Besides, have you any consideration for the feeling of others? You only look at me with predatory eyes. When will anyone see beneath the surface to the man inside?_

Much to Darcy's delight, he saw the daughter try to reign in her mother. Few defended him and fewer still aided his way in society. 'Mamma,' she whispered and only his lip reading skill aided in making out the words, 'he will here you.'

'I don't care if he does!' the woman declared before going on to openly praise Bingley because he chose to pay attention to one of her daughters.

_Why_, Darcy asked himself, _are women so fickle. When will I meet a woman not after my wealth and position in society?_

Yet her final barb hit home. 'Who is he to think himself so far above his company?'

_If I were so far above my company,_ Darcy raged, _then why would I be aiding my friend, a man of trade, to establish himself?_

'Well,' the daughter seemed to be enjoying her mother's outburst, 'the very rich can afford to give offence wherever they go. We need not care for his good opinion.'

'No, indeed,' agreed the woman.

Yet Darcy sensed the daughter laughed not only at the absurdity of her mother but at him as well. He felt slighted by the young lady. No one had ever openly admitted to not caring for his acquaintance. He bristled at the insult. Yet, his mind supplied, is that not exactly what you have been wishing for, a woman to forget your wealth and connections. Perhaps this reflection caused his ire.

'Perhaps he's not so very handsome, after all,' she declared with that devilish twinkle in her eye once again.

The country nothing was amused by him. More, she did not approve of his behaviour. Yet Darcy could see nothing in his actions to bring about such disapproval. If anything, he should feel slighted at the inappropriate manner of the woman's mother forcing an introduction. After all, that was his prerogative, to be introduced to only those he wished to know. Somehow the younger Bennet woman's censure irked him and he found his eyes straying to her several time over the course of the night.

_**Chapter Two – Revenged**_

Bingley danced with the elder Miss Bennet several times over the course of the evening. At one point, he sent Darcy a smile displaying his pleasure. Darcy smirked in amusement. He could well believe Bingley's delight. His character tended to the affable in any situation.

However, in the opposing corner, Darcy caught sight of Mrs Bennet. Holding court, he could tell she'd been quick to spread rumours. Not disposed to lower himself to explain, he frowned and once again found a space along the wall. Darcy wondered how he could possibly retrieve the situation. He had not the amiability of his friend, nor the ability to make small talk. Even when spoken to, Darcy often used one word answers.

Watching as the set finished, Bingley escorted his partner to be introduced to his family. A glance into the opposite corner and Darcy he noticed Mrs Bennet's pleasure. She seemed almost gleeful in her success to attach Miss Bennet to his friend. Indeed, Bingley took up the very next dance with the same woman resulting in further smile from the Bennet woman. Darcy's temper grew short as he clearly foresaw her machinations.

'Come, Darcy,' Bingley approached after leading his partner to a group of young ladies. 'I must have you dance. I must. I hate to see you standing about in this stupid manner. Come, you'd much better dance.'

Well aware the other sister sat but a few feet away, Darcy took great delight in vexing the woman. He clearly remembered her laughing at him early in the night. At this distance she could not but help overhear their conversations. Knowing Bingley as he did, the man could be tenacious.

'I certainly shall not,' Darcy checked his posture and ensured his best stoic façade were in place. 'In an assembly such as this?' he chanced a glance at Miss Amused. It appeared she was not so amused now. 'It would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged at present. You know perfectly well it would be a punishment for me to stand up with any other woman in the room.'

'Good God, Darcy,' Bingley cried, 'I wouldn't be as fastidious as you are for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met so many pleasant girls in my life. And several of them uncommonly pretty.'

'You have been dancing with the only handsome girl in the room,' Darcy allowed the very barest hint of a smile to cover his countenance. It seemed to increase Miss Amused disbelief. He felt revenged for her earlier laughing at him. After all, shy though he may be, Darcy still had his pride.

'Darcy, she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld.' At this Miss Amused once again took up her smirk. She lost it again just as soon. 'Look, look,' Bingley pointed out, 'there's one of her sisters. She's very pretty, too. I daresay, very agreeable.'

'She is tolerable, I suppose,' he no longer wanted to play this game nor be put in an awkward position by his friend, 'but she's not handsome enough to tempt me.'

The moment the words left his mouth, Darcy knew he went too far. Miss Amused gaped at his audacity. Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy knew he deserved her censure. Still, he couldn't stop. Revenge, it seemed, would be a dish best served cold. Inside he felt a pleasure at making her uncomfortable for ever considering him an easy target. Even he would vouch for his resentful temper.

'Bingley,' annoyed with himself, Darcy did not filter his words. 'I'm in no humour to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. Go back to your partner, enjoy her smiles. You're wasting your time with me.'

In that instant, Darcy knew he'd lost something precious, Miss Amused good opinion. As she swept before him to her friends on the other side of the room, she started an animated conversation. It appeared the put down had not affected her good nature. Indeed not long after her soft laughter rang throughout the room. Darcy had the most uncomfortable feeling that he had been the one bested in this transaction.

* * *

So now I have it straight in my own mind! Thank you to any who read. I would love your opinion. Do you think Darcy would have acted this way, his pride damaged as much as Lizzy's?


End file.
